


Hearts

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Indecision, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know how to respond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts

A series of hearts. Hearts. Derek sent him hearts. Like every possible emoji heart there is, why does Derek have emoji anyway!!? Stiles just doesn't understand how this could happen?! Does this mean that Derek likes him or is he finally developing a sense of humor, a mind blowing sense if humor that stiles does not like one bit. Don't bait me Derek Hale! 

What do I text back? "Hahaha I love you too!" (Actually I've loved you since you saved me from Isaac, then i realized you were saving Isaac from his dad, oh my god just love me back!) Or: "Lol 'heart heart heart'" 

"STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS DEREK!!!" Yup he's doomed. Stiles is doomed.


End file.
